Old Candy
Were you looking for Old Candy's counterparts: Candy, The Cat or Shadow Candy? FNAC= Old Candy is one of the animatronic antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's. Before the game was planned, Old Candy was simply a different version of the fan-made animatronic Candy. Appearance Old Candy Is a blue animatronic cat and the previous version of Candy. He is made of a softer looking material and is much bigger and bulkier than his new counterpart. He has pointy ears and a light blue chest. He does not have eyes in game. Old Candy and Candy have similar appearances as they are both blue cat animatronics with pointy ears. Old Candy also has much of his endoskeleton visible, like Blank and RAT. Unlike the new animatronics, Old Candy does not have shiny eyes, and night vision must be used to spot him. Locations Old Candy begins off Camera, then peeks his head behind a wall in Parts & Services. He will later appear in the middle of the room, then take a path to the Office through the Secondary Party Room, the Arcade Area, Backstage 2, and finally Backstage 1 at the left doorway. He must be spotted with the camera and blocked by the door to keep him out. Once he is blocked out, he will move back to Parts & Services and hide himself behind the wall. Behavior Old Candy doesn't appear as often as the others, but as he has no shiny eyes. This makes him harder to spot quickly in cameras and in the doorway. He only is able to appear at the left doorway. Once Old Candy is at the door, his eyes will not be visible, so player must constantly check the camera to spot him. Trivia * Old Candy, Candy, Cindy, and the Markiplier animatronic have not changed very much when they were put into the game. * During the last frame of his jumpscare (the inverted frame), he abnormally has glowing eyes. * Old Candy Is very similar to CAT from the second game. *According to Emil Macko on reddit, during his age of being used on the stage, he was singing alone on the stage, with Blank accompanying him occasionally. |-|FNAC 2= Old Candy doesn't appear himself in the main game of Five Nights at Candy's 2. However, he can be played as in the Night 6 minigame (along with Blank). CAT has a similar look to Old Candy. Minigames Old Candy starts from the Main Party Room, the player controls him to follow Shadow Candy through the restaurant. He follows Shadow Candy to the Parts & Services. As he enters, there is a technician working at the table. When Old Candy goes near him, he will turn around in surprise and rush over to Old Candy. This will end the minigame. After the Blank minigame, the player again controls him in a room filled with happy children. Old Candy follows Shadow Candy to the office and discovers a crying child. When he goes to the child, the child is happy and leaves the office. Old Candy leaves the office and follows Shadow Candy to a man who is scolding the child. Walk to him, it will end the minigame. Note that the calendar shows year 1987, so this must be the incident that Phone Guy mentioned in the first game. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Old candy title 1.png|Old Candy in the main menu screen. Old candy title 3.png|Old Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Old candy title 2.png|Old Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Output g0uhuL.gif|Old Candy twitching in the main menu screen. Old candy.png|Old Candy from the Extra menu. Old candy.gif|Custom night portrait Gameplay Old candy cam 10 1.png|Old Candy in Parts & Services. Five nights at candy s official old candy by thesitcixd-d91uvrb.png|Old Candy about to leave Parts & Services. Old candy cam 9.png|Old Candy in Secondary Party Room. Old candy cam 8.png|Old Candy in Arcade Area. Old candy cam 7.png|Old Candy in Backstage 2. Old candy cam 6.png|Old Candy in Backstage 1. Old candy jumpscare.gif|Old Candy's jumpscare. Cutscene 6.png|Blank and Old Candy from the Night 5 and 6 cutscene. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Minigames 319 FNAF 2 minigame drawing Blank likes Old Candy.png 322 FNAC 2 minigame drawing old candy and a child.png 320 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Old Candy with children.png Old_candy_sprite.gif|An animation that shows all sprites of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Miscellaneous Teasers Old candy teaser.png Tumblr Old candy tumblr 1.png Old candy tumblr 2.png Old candy tumblr 3.png Thank you too!.png|Emil Ace Macko's thank you group picture featuring all animatronics from the first game including the cut Nightmare Candy (Tumblr). It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Gamejolt Old candy thankyou image full body by joltgametravel-d9u3xn8.png|Old Candy's official image from thank you image. It was originally posted on gamejolt's page, but Emil removed it when FNAC's sequel was announced. Reddit QSKWZO3 (1).png|Old Candy as he appears in the 2nd anniversary teaser. XQ4zIZt.jpg|Original Old Candy from the Candy's 2nd Anniversary Pictures. In-Game Z1fbLoO.png|Thank You image from the Extras menu in the third game. Contains almost all animatronics from the series (Features also Un-Withered Old Candy). Old Candy Category:Withered Old Candy Old Candy Old Candy Old Candy Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2